Prisoner to Love
by rocketfan99
Summary: I know corny title right?I was watching Mewtwo Returns. Jessie and James were put into a cell and I started thinking of what was happening in there. Rocketshippy.Sorry for my bad grammar. Enjoy!


**Jessie leaned against the bars that imprisoned her. She sighed in disgust. She hated being trapped behind here. But at least she had James. She looked over at him. He sat down next to her, his mind distant in thought. Jessie wondered what thoughts passed through his mind, if any. **

"**James?" Jessie said. "Yes?" "If Meowth doesn't come back what do we do about-" Jessie stopped talking. She didn't like the thought that passed through her mind.**

"**If Meowth doesn't come back what do we do about what?" James asked. **

"**What do we do about the motto?" Jessie finished. "I never thought about that."**

**He didn't like the thought of never getting out of there and he didn't like how sad Jessie looked right now. "Maybe we should start practicing." Jessie said. They both nodded in agreement, got up, and wrapped their hands around the bars. They felt hopeless. "1,2...looks like Team Rocket's never blasting off again." They rang out together their voices echoing throughout the cell. They fell into each other's arms and hugged eachother. **

**James was overcome with sadness and confusion. He wanted to tell Jessie how much he loved her before they died but he wasn't sure how she would handle it. What if she didn't love him back. He would have confessed for nothing. His mind was racing back in forth trying to make a decision. "Jessie?" He said breaking the silence that lingered in this cold cell. "Yes?" Jessie said not lifting her head from James's chest. "I-um-" He couldn't come around to saying it but he had to. He gulped and took a deep breath. "I just want you to know that…" James stumbled over the words. He didn't know how to put it. "Just want me to know what James?" Jessie asked. He noticed the sadness in her voice. It made his heart skip a beat. **

"**That…if we never get out of here. I just want you to know that I-I love you."**

**He finally blurted out. He closed his eyes waiting for Jessie to explode with anger and hit him with a frying pan that she conjured up out of nowhere. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes. Jessie was looking up at him. He looked into her deep blue eyes. They were shocked but sadness still lingered within them. **

"**You do?" She asked. He nodded his head. **

**Jessie couldn't believe it. He was in love with her? Was this for real or just a spur of the moment thing? She wondered how long he had been feeling like this. She loved him for a while now but tried so hard to cover it up. Inside she knew she didn't want to be hurt again. So by hitting him and yelling at him was her way of protecting herself. But through all that he still loved her. So maybe this was real after all she thought.**

"**For real James?" Jessie asked. "Yes. I do." James answered smiling. Jessie's eyes lightened up. "How long?" "Would you believe me if I said I fell in love with you the day I met you?" He said with a warm smile that made Jessie's heart explode. **

"**I would." Jessie said. He smiled even brighter. Jessie couldn't resist smiling back at him. "You know why?" Jessie asked. "Why?" "Because I felt the same way when I met you." At that she pulled him into a kiss. She was so overjoyed by the fact that he was in love with her that she couldn't control herself anymore. James's eyes widened in shock for a moment but fell into her kiss. **

**Finally their lips parted. James stroked Jessie's hair. He always wanted to do that. And he pecked her lips. "Maybe it's a good thing Meowth doesn't come back." Jessie said. "Why is that?" James didn't know why Jessie would think that's a good thing. He was their friend and how would they ever get out? "So we can have more time to ourselves." Jessie answered pulling him into another kiss. James got why that would be a good thing and kissed her back. Enjoying her lips against his. James felt a splurge of happiness run through him like an electric bolt. **

**They pulled away again. "Besides, I don't think we need him to get out of this place." Jessie said getting up. James got up and followed her to the other end of the room. "We could dig ourselves out of here." She said. "The ground is just dirt."**

**James could almost jump for joy. Not only would they be able to escape but after they got out he could treat Jessie to a nice romantic dinner. Then his face fell. "But we don't have any shovels." James said breaking their hopes of getting out into a thousand pieces. Jessie sighed. The prison door suddenly opened and in walked Domino. "What do we have here? Some rare and valuable Pokemon." She remarked. "You know very well we're not Pokemon!" Jessie snapped. "Oh that's right. I was mistaken. Team Rocket agents are as useless as you are rare but they certainly aren't very valuable." Domino said with a smirk.**

**Jessie sneered. She wanted to beat her to a pulp right now. **


End file.
